Skyward Sword At Last
by Meet You Again
Summary: Just a cute one-shot. This is how I thought Skyward Sword should've ended. Please tell me what you think :) This is my first story, so please be kind. I also take requests!


The wind softly tussled each of their blonde locks into the summer air, as both of them towered far above the soiled ground. Link could still feel his hands shaking over the vibrations of golden Harp, singing a warm tune in his arms. It still felt as if he stood face to face with a muscular beast, the intimidating voice still ringing in the back of his mind. But it was Zelda's figure standing beside him that reassured him endlessly that it was finally over. He worried it might've been nothing more than a hallucination, or even a dream, but he did nothing other than believing it was her. Or better yet, hoping. He noticed her delicate hand rise slightly, waving away her visiting friends, when he ceased his gentle strums. Inhaling a full breath, she whirled in his direction and gave the boy a small smile. "Look around us! As a child, I always dreamed of a world below. I wanted to see the surface with my own eyes and feel the land's warm breeze on my skin." She had begun, Link hanging over her every word. "I…I think I want to live here. I always want to feel the solid ground beneath my feet, see the clouds above my head, and watch over the Triforce. What about you, Link? What will you do now?" With a little smile of his own, the boy nodded his head in agreement, informing her he would join her. They watched as their Loftwings flew back to their perch in the heavens, leaving the two alone.

He couldn't help but notice the warm rays of the sun were peeking around her goddess figure, only adding to her usual divinity. She tilted her head to the side, her golden braids pouring over her bare shoulder. A smile loosened along her face, and her eyes squinted in an overjoyed response. Her mouth opened slightly, as if to say something, but only to quickly to close again. Before they could realize it, silence filled the empty space between them, an awkward draft tickling their insides. Link's bangs flew in the air as he threw his head to the side, the usual shyness overcoming him. The sudden and swift movement caught both of their attention, and he only wished he had been more subtle. Zelda really did despise the gap between them. After so long, they had nothing to say, nothing to mention. She was fairly fond of her friend, and now, her hero, but she just wished he could speak up, to tell her something, anything. Her smile slowly faded; as she flickered her eyes open again and trailed them away from him. Folding her hands nervously, she tried to find something to break the silence, something to start a conversation. "Thank you, Link." Her easy words swam out of her mouth in weak wisps, yet she knew he had heard her nonetheless. He sharply took in a breath before returning his glance and shaking away her comment. She knew he wanted to tell her she didn't need to thank him, but she pretended that she didn't and calmly continued. "You've been through so much this past year, and I'll never forget that that was all my responsibility. I'm so sorry. I'm more than grateful to have a friend like you." His face flushed in her compliment, once again looking at his brown boots, twirling one bashfully.

She began again, her voice shaking harshly. "There's something I wanted to-"

Behind her, she felt a rough push, and landed on Link's chest accidently. He chuckled timidly, as he pulled away. Same to him, he was bumped back into her, both feeling agitated. Flustered, their eyes met, both brutally blushing in their cramped position. Link found a piercing hope lying in her sapphire eyes, before she let her head tip in disappointment. He could read her like a fairy tale. Gathering all the Courage he had earned, he rapidly caught her lips mid-air. Zelda's eyes shot open, shocked at his sudden boldness. Allowing her eyes to flutter closed; they simultaneously felt a brisk shiver race their spines. Once they tore apart, she stuttered, searching her vocabulary for a word to describe her feeling. "L-Link?"

"I…I'm s-sorry…" His eyes widely displayed his fear and embarrassment, amazed by his own bold behaviour. He backed away again, before he knocked into a golden beak, hiding behind it's master's sturdy figure. He spun around, trying to get away, when Zelda stretched her arms out to stop him.

"No, Link it's okay." She paused, waiting for his response. Still, the boy continued, looking so frightened and ashamed. "Link! Wait!" She shouted, the echo captivating him like an ice sculpture. Despite his stiffness, she approached him slowly, and began. "I…I was going to tell you something…Before the Tornado swept me away… I don't think it's fair not to tell you what it was." Link quickly played the blissful memory; the cool breeze brushing their skin, flying casually in the morning sky…it was so perfect. Then came the powerful thought; watching Zelda fall into the unknown…alone. "I was going to tell you that I wanted us to be more than friends…I was so afraid you didn't feel the same way, but now… I feel like I can tell you. I love you, Link. I always have."

Both of their cheeks shaded rosily, radiating underneath the morning sun. He pivoted slowly to the young goddess, noticing her smiling weakly. Breathing in deeply, he clasped his eyes closed, feeling a smooth and dainty hand grab his own. "I l-love you, too Zel." He spit out, his heart pounding vigorously. She tip-toed slightly, and pressed her fragile lips on his silky cheek. His eyes opened, staring at the shimmering stones he stood on, until she pulled away, and their eyes stumbled upon each other.

"I can't tell you how long I've waited to hear you say that." She freely admitted.

"I can't tell you what I've done to tell you it." He responded whole heartedly.


End file.
